Sleeping Beauty
by BaltoGirl
Summary: It's "Sleeping Beauty" Kamichama Karin style! Kazune's a prince, Karin's life is in danger, and Himeka and Kazusa are fairies! What will happen?
1. Two Gifts and A curse

**I do NOT own Kamichama Karin!!!**

**This is my first Kamichama Karin story. I Hope you like it!!!**

Queen Victoria looked at her newborn baby. She needed the perfect name, just right to match her green eyes and unseen blond hair. She looked to her husband. "I want our only daughters name to be unique. Something, special." Her husband, King John, smiled at her.

"You know," he said. "Me and the king next door, do you remember him? King Kazuto, well, we were saying that his 2 year old son and our daughter should be wed when they get older, to unite the kingdoms."

"That's a wonderful idea!" Queen Victoria exclaimed. "They should meet together every weekend, we go over there every other weekend and they could come over here every other weekend!"

"That's a wonderful idea," King John said. "And we should through a big party to welcome the little princess to the Kingdom."

"Oh, yes! We will invite everyone, but the evil witch, Rika; she will only curse our lovely baby." She looked down at the innocent baby's face and hugged her tighter. The little baby smiled at her mother.

"Goo," the baby said.

An idea formed in the queens head. "I have the perfect name for our daughter." The queen said. "Karin, Princess Karin."

"That name is perfect," The King said. He patted the little baby on the head. "Hi, Karin." The little baby, Karin, giggled.

"How soon should the party be?" The queen asked.

"Next week," the King said heading out of the room. "Than the two can meet and she can receive the two fairy's gifts that they said that they would give her."

"That would be lovely," the Queen said.

**One week later**

The Queen looked around at the crowd of royals and nobles. "There are a lot of people that want to meet our daughter." The queen said. "When should we let them in?"

The king looked at the crowd. "Let them in," He said waving to the gate guards to let them in.

All the people wormed in. After everyone had gotten in they're seats, a horn trumpeted, announcing that King Kazuto, Queen Suzuka, and they're son, Prince Kazune, had arrived. Karin giggled and moved her hands up and down.

Kazune walked, or waddled, over to Karin. He grabbed her hand. "She has no hair." He said. "But she's cute."

His silky blond hair bushed over her face. She started swatting at it with her free hand, like a kitten with a new toy. Kazune hid a giggle in his chest. He kissed her forehead.

Suddenly, a light beamed down two colors, light blue and bright light purple, and shined on the little girl. Two girls appeared in the light. One had long blond hair and bright blue eyes with a matching blue dress and silver stitching. The other had long black hair and a light purple dress with bright lavender stitching. She had dark brown eyes, too.

Everyone in the room bowed in respect for the two beautiful fairies. They smiled back. "Were is the new child?" The blond one asked.

"Who are you?" Kazune asked the two fairies.

The fairies smiled at the small child. "I," the one with black hair said. "Am Himeka, and this," she said pointing at the blond girl, "is my sister, Kazusa. We are the two good fairies of the kingdom. Now, where is the newborn?" Kazune looked suspicious but pointed at Karin.

"She's beautiful," Kazusa said. "My gift to her will be the gift of kindness. May all animals love her and may all people be nice back to her." The baby glowed a bright yellow and she giggled again.

"She's so cute!" Himeka said happily. "I give her the gift of-"

Suddenly, a dark black smoke surrounded the room. All flames and lights of any source went out. Only the fairies made any kind of light. A dark person appeared out of the smoke. "Oh," She said "There's a party and I'm not invited. We can't have that." The woman had a darkly colored dress that ruffled at the end and was so high you could see her knees. She had Black hair, too, and had it curled in two pig tails. "Now," She said moving towards the little baby. "What should _my_ gift be?"

"Don't touch her!" Kazune said pulling out a plastic sword. "Who are you, anyway?"

She touched the sward with the tip of her finger and it slowly melted. "My name is Rika, the nightmare of the kingdom." She smiled sweetly at him and he gave her a cute glare. She laughed at him. "You're so cute!"

"Get off our land!" King John said. "You're not welcome here!"

Rika smiled at him evilly. "Not until I give the little… _darling_ my gift."

She stepped forward and placed her hand on the little girls head. She giggled again.

"Don't hurt her!" Queen Victoria said reaching for her baby but being slapped away.

"Don't worry," Rika said. "_I_ won't." She grabbed her magic wand. "This child will die on her 16th birthday by pricking her finger on a, poisoned, magic spindle." The baby glowed a bright, yet at the same time dark, red. "And with that all done, I take my leave." In a puff of black smoke she was gone.

Knowing it was safe now the queen ran to her daughter's side. "This can't happen to my little girl! Why does this have to happen!!!"

"This doesn't have to happen," Himeka said. "I can't reverse the spell, but I can change it." She tapped the little girl with her hand. "Instead of death, this little girl will see a peaceful sleep, until she gets kissed by her true love."

"Just for her safety," the king said. "Will you fairies take her to your house in the woods and take care of her until she is 16?"

"It would be a delight," Kazusa said bowing to him. "She will be treated like the princess she is."

So, one week later the two fairies took the little baby to their small cabin in the woods, were they would take care of her for the years until she was 16.

They all lived a good life together. The two fairies decided to pose as her aunts. She loved her aunts deeply and enjoyed her life. Than one day she met a strange person while she was picking berries for her aunts…

**I hope you liked the story. I was watching the Disney move and got this idea in my head, so I started to write it. I REALLY hope you like it!!!**

**BaltoGirl!!!**


	2. They meet

**I do not own Kamichama Karin Blah, Blah, blah…**

**I hope you enjoy chapter 2!!!**

**Here it is!!!**

Karin opened the window of her room. It was a bright sunny day. She smiled at the sun as if it was shining just for her. She had enjoyed her life in the small cabin with her aunts. They seemed to love her just like she was they're own daughter. She had never met her birth parents, but she was told that she would, when she was "old enough." Karin had long blond hair that she generally kept in a pony tail or pig tails and BIG green eyes. Her favorite food was berries, and she would often go out picking them were she would play with the animals. They all loved her because she fed them and told them stories, and they would all listen just like they understood English. (Or Japanese).

"Aunties," she called one day. "I'm goanna get some barriers to bake a pie, I'll be back soon." She said grabbing her basket.

"Fine," her aunt Kazusa said. "Just remember to bring your ring."

Karin looked down at the pink ring that she had gotten from her mother. She had always had it with her. She never understood why her aunts always told her to put it on. "I already have it on," she said to her aunts. "Bye-bye!" Karin called.

"Bye, sweetheart!" Her aunt Himeka said. As soon as she was gone, Himeka pulled a pink dress out of the covered. "She's just going to look beautiful with this dress we're giving her for her birthday next week."

"Yeah," Kazusa said, helping her by starting to sew the arm on. "She seems to have forgotten that her 16th birthday is next week, though."

"I know," Himeka said. "How do you thing she will react?"

"Not good."

**Back to Karin**

Karin was picking some berries, when she heard some noises in the bushes. "Hello?" she called to the un-seen figure. "W-who's there?" she asked as a boy, with lighter blond hair than her stepped out of the bushes. "Ahh!" Karin screamed, but the boy put his hand over her mouth and pushed her to the ground. She struggled in his tight grasp, but after they heard the hoofs of horses pass by, he let her go. "Who are you!?" she asked him.

He looked at her with shocked blue eyes, but bowed to her and said. "My name is Kazune." He looked up and saw her spilled basket of berries that she was recently picking up. "What's you're name?" he looked deeply into her eyes and started helping her.

"Why would I tell a pig headed jerk, who knocks girls down, like you?" she asked.

"Because," he said. "I'm helping you with you're… basket thing." He pointed at the basket, witch was old and broken.

"Excuse me?" she said. "That doesn't explain why you knocked me down, but now you're criticizing my basket. I'm not you my name."

"Why not?" Kazune asked, tilting his head to the side.

"Because you wont tell me why you knocked me down," She looked mad and was squishing most of the berries.

"You never asked."

"Okay," she said. "Why did you knock me down?"

"That's none of your bisnes." He replied.

"Than, you don't get my name." Karin said turning away from him.

"Are all girls so stubborn?" He accused.

"No," Karin said. "It's just that you won't answer my question, so… I won't answer yours." She folded her arms on her chest and pouted cutely.

"Fine," Kazune said. "Well then, let's play 10 questions, and you must answer every question I give you, except for you're name, and me, why I knocked you down. Okay?"

"Sure," Karin said smiling slightly at him. "First, were did you come from?"

"The northern kingdom," He said pointing to the castle facing north. "Were do you live?"

"In the woods," She said pointing south. "Why are you here?"

"Hiding from my dad," He said. "What are you doing with berries?"

"I'm goanna make a raspberry pie," she sat down in a shady area and ate a berry.

"I could've guessed. That's just a _girl_ thing to do." He sat down agents a tree next to her. "Do you live alone?"

"No, I live with my aunts," She than hit him on his arm. "Why do you keep making rude comments about girls?"

"Because," he said. "Why do you live with you're aunts?"

"I don't know…" she looked down. Than, a small bird appeared. "Hey, Molly." Karin said petting its head.

"What's that?" He pointed at the bird and made a weird, yet oddly enough, cute, face.

"This is Molly," Karin said patting her head. "She's a baby blue bird. She thinks I'm her mommy because hers died."

"Does that make me 'daddy'?" Kazune asked sarcastically.

Karin reached over and lightly hit him on the shoulder. "No way." She stuck out her tong, making him hold down a laugh that escaped. "What's so funny?"

"That face you made," he said, reaching over to pet the small bird. "It was _very_ cute."

"Oh," Karin blushed. "You know, you only have one question left, and I have four."

"Okay," he said. "What's your name?"

She sighed. "You're not going to give up on that, are you?"

"Nope."

"Karin." She looked at him. His face was in a daze.

_I've heard that name before. _He thought.

Than, bells started to chime. "I have to go!" Kazune said.

"Where are you going?" Karin asked.

"Home," Kazune said, standing up. "But can I see you here tomorrow?"

"Sure," Karin stood up and began to pick more berries. "Thank you."

"For, what?" Kazune gave her a confused look.

"For talking to me," she picked another berry. "You're the first _human_ I've ever met, besides my aunts."

"Oh," Kazune said. "Well… You're welcome. And… Thank you… Too."

"Why?" she looked at him.

"For not saying anything when I knocked you down." He smiled at her, she smiled back. "Good bye until tomorrow."

"Bye, until tomorrow." She waved and he waved back.

--At the cabin—

"Aunties!" Karin yelled. "I'm home!"

"Welcome back darling," Himeka said hugging her.

"I got raspberries," Karin held up the basket.

"Good," Kazusa said, taking the basket. "We can make a big pie for your special day next week!"

"Umm… 'special day'?" Karin repeated.

"Yeah," Kazusa said. "Your 16th birthday."

"Oh," Karin said, spacing out. "I totally forgot."

"Well," Himeka said. "I hope you like the present we get you."

"Present? What Present," Karin said looking up at her.

"You'll see," Himeka teased in a singing voice.

Karin grinned at them than headed up to her room and started to think about Kazune. She knew so little about him. She thought very hard about what her last four questions should be. Than she thought about his face, and his sky blue eyes, and than she realized that he had muscles! He must have girls all over him. Lucky girls. Than she turned out her light and went to sleep, waiting happily for tomorrow.

—At the Castle—

"Rrg!" Kazune said stepping out of his father's room. He had just had a long lecture about not running away. _Well, say goodbye dad, 'cause I'm leaving tomorrow._ He thought. His father was trying to sell him off to the princess in the southern kingdom. His dad was goanna have him meet the princess in one week on her 16th birthday. She probably was some spoiled, preppy girl. His dad told him that he had met her once when he was two, but, what 17 year old can remember when he was two?

He looked at his watch. _Well, time for bed._

He headed to his room and remembered the mystery girl he had met today. She was beautiful. Her long blond hair was beautiful in the wind. He couldn't wait to see her tomorrow. He would rather marry her than some princess he never really met.

_Good night._ He thought, turning out the light.

**I hope you people liked the chapter. I'll update as soon as possible!**

**BaltoGirl**


	3. Long Nights and Good Questions

**Hey People!!**

**I'm sooooooooooo sorry this update is sooooo late!! I was REALLY busy and well… couldn't update THIS story because my STUPID computer!!**

**I don't own Kamichama Karin.**

**Please Enjoy the chapter!!**

Kazune looked out his bedroom window. The sun was still steadily rising above the horizon. In Kazune's head it was just going slower and slower.

_When I get there,_ Kazune started to ask himself in his head. _How long will she have been there for? Will she even be there? Well… With how slow girls are, I'll probably get to the berry bush first._ Kazune looked down and got off his bed. He was fully awake and ready for the day. _When should I leave the castle? How long will _I_ be there for?_

Kazune moved over to his wardrobe a quickly pulled out a light blue shirt and dark blue pants and headed to the kitchen quarters of the castle to get breakfast.

Kazune had been up most of the night, he couldn't stop thinking about Karin. He had to admit, she was beautiful. Her long, lush, golden hair, the way her eyes seemed to sparkle when she smiled. Sparkle. That was almost like the sparkle that his mother's eyes had once held before she died.

Kazune looked down the dark halls to the kitchen. The door to the kitchen was at the very edge of the seemingly endless hallway. It was right next to the servants'' quarters. _Ugh._ Kazune thought. _If I'm too loud, I'll wake them up, then they'll tell my father that I was planning to leave before anyone woke up._ Kazune tip-toed passed the door and, as quiet as possible, ran to the kitchen door.

Kazune opened the refrigerator door and looked to see what it contained. He grabbed an apple and took a bite.

Without noticing it, his thoughts yet again wandered to Karin. _Today,_ he thought. _She has four questions to ask me. I wonder what they'll be. _He would never admit it, but over night Karin had become his slight 'obsession'. Almost like his whole goal in life was to make her happy, or know everything about her. But the one thing that scared him that he had started to avoid was what would happen if she found out he was a betroved prince?

He looked away from the subject and his mind wandered to a new topic. If he gave her the chance, would she run away with him? _I should ask her before I have to meet this _new_ princess that I have to marry._

Kazune looked out the window of the kitchen and her face reflected through it.

_Wow,_ Kazune thought. _She really is beautiful._

Kazune looked down at his ring and it started to glow a bright blue when he thought of her. _She couldn't be a… No! Only royals have godly powers!_ Then Kazune remembered the princess who's name he forgot that had to be taken away for her own protection. _Could Karin be that princess?_ Kazune was very confused. _There's no was that's possible!_ Kazune thought about it for a moment. _If she is… then I could marry her and not the stupid stuck-up princess that I have to! That's perfect!_

--

Karin's face woke up as the sun hit it. _Ugh!_ she thought. Then she remembered she was meeting Kazune today.

She jumped out of bed and rushed to her dresser. She quickly pulled on a pink dress and put her hair in it's usual pig-tails, only today she put it in flower hair ties instead of olive ones.

She had thought about the questions she was going to ask Kazune _all_ night and had _finally _thought of some good ones.

_Hehe!_ she thought with a smirk on her face. _He'll wish he'd never met me when he hears my questions!_

_**--**_

_**I'm so sorry it was late and sooo sorry that it's short! (I have a busy life!)**_

_**Please don't be too mad at me!!**_

_**Thank you for reading my story and I plan to update soon!!**_

_**BaltoGirl**_


	4. Seven Questions That Could Hurt

**Hey!! Thanks for waiting!! I'm sorry it's taking soo long!!**

**Thanks for all those awesome people who reviewed!!**

**Enjoy!**

**BaltoGirl**

Karin headed downstairs where she saw her aunts. "Good morning!" Karin said with a big smile on her fade. "What's for breakfast?"

"Um…" Himeka said. "Well, I was going to make pancakes with blueberries in them, but… we're all out…"

Karin looked behind her aunt and noticed that there were some berries on the windowsill. "But," Karin said pointing at the basket they were in. "There's some right there."

Kazusa, noticing the berries, through the condense of the basket on the ground. "Well," Kazusa tried to explain. "They, were… a…-"

"They were all rotten!" Himeka finished explaining. "We wouldn't want to feed you rotten blueberries!" Himeka said while Karin sweat droped.

"Oh," Karin said. "Well I'll go get some berries after breakfast!" _That way I'll get to see that boy again!_

"Wonderful idea!!" Both Kazusa and Himeka said. _This way we'll be able to finish Karin's birthday present and fix up the house for next week!_

_God,_ Himeka thought. _I can't believe she's almost 16! The years do go by fast!_

**-After Breakfast!-**

"I'm off to get more berries!" Karin said heading out the door. "Bye, bye, aunties!"

"Stay out as long as you like!" Kazusa said.

"But don't talk to strangers!" Himeka added.

"I wont!" Karin said shutting the door behind her.

Basket in arms, she headed to the place where her and that boy first met. _I wonder how long it will take for him--_ That's when Karin saw him, sitting on a rock, feeding an apple to a horse, that was most likely his, and talking to the bird, Molly.

"Hello, there," he said to her. "Where's your 'mommy?'"

"Her 'mommy's' right here," Karin said sitting on the rock next to him. "The question you _should_ be asking is 'where's your daddy?' But, he was killed the same way as her mom was before she was born."

"How were they killed?" Kazune asked, slightly tilting his head to one side.

"Hunters." Karin replied looking at the ground.

"But," Kazune said, almost in a rage. "That's illegal! Hunter's can't kill blue birds at all!" Kazune's fists were held together so tightly that his hands were turning white. _My father may be an evil man, but even he draws the line at some point!_

"Do you think they care," Karin said with a sad expression. "When hunters in this forest see a bird, all they can think is a new wall decoration."

"That's terrible…" Kazune said, but then decided to change the subject. "Don't you have four questions to ask me?"

"Oh, yeah!" Karin said, her face perking up. "Well, first things first, what's you're name?"

Kazune hated that question more then he hated his father, especially coming from her. But he sighed and forced himself to answer. "Kazune."

"That's the same name as the prince!"

"Yeah… I was… ah… named first…?"

"Oh," Karin said. "That makes since." She smiled at him with a smile that could make the devil blush. Kazune blushed and turned away in return.

"Next question, please," Kazune said.

"Um…" Karin said putting her finger on her chin. "Can I meet you're parents-"

"No way, no how!" Kazune yelled, standing up and moving his hands in a 'no way' motion.

"Ok, ok!" Karin said putting her hands up in defeat. "No need to get all pushy."

"Sorry about that," Kazune said, sitting down next to her.

"No problem," Karin said, smiling again. "Would your parents not like me, or something like that?"

"No, that's not it," Kazune sighed. "It's just… complicated."

"Oh," Karin said, almost sad. "Last question; Have you ever met the prince?" Karin asked him, her eyes sparkling.

Kazune's eye twitched, and he turned away. "Once or twice." Was the only answer he was willing to give her.

"What's he like! Is he smart? Is he tall! God, I wonder if he's nice…" Karin said, trailing off.

"That's over you're limit." Kazune said.

"Come on," Karin wined. "If I ask you one more question, you can ask me one more!"

"Okay," Kazune said. "But if you ask me a question about the prince, I get to ask you _two_ more questions."

"Fine." Karin said turning away. "What's the prince like?"

Kazune sighed. Right now, with the answer he'd chosen, he wished he'd die. "I'm the prince." Kazune said, looking at his feet.

"What?" Karin said, utterly surprised.

"Don't make me repeat myself." Kazune said. After Karin didn't reply, Kazune said, "Now time for my two questions." Karin looked at him with a shocked face, but then turned back to her normal face. "Why don't you live with your parents?"

Karin paused for a second, but then answered. "I don't know… My aunts told me that this was for my 'protection' and that my parents just couldn't take care of me, or in my words, didn't want me, and just gave me to them."

"Sad…" Kazune said quietly, but loud enough for her to hear.

"Not really, If it wouldn't have happened, I wouldn't live the same life and I would've probably never met… you…" Kazune turned to her in surprise, but she was facing the other was to hide her pink cheeks. "The only thing I know about my parents is that their names are Victoria and John."

Kazune's remembered that those were the names of the princess he was going to marry parent's names. Then it clicked. Karin was the princess he was going to marry. He had been told that she had been sent away for protection and would probably hate him when they met. It was time for his last question. "If I asked you, would you run away with me tonight?"

Karin looked at him in surprise and turned away. "Well… maybe."

**-At the Cabin-**

"I hope Karin likes the dress we made her for her birthday!" Himeka said to Kazusa, who was finishing the birthday cake.

"Yeah, me two," Kazusa said. "Wonder how she will take the news…"

"So," a person with a black aura around her said. She was so far away that Himeka and Kazusa couldn't hear or see her. "This is were they've been hiding the little 'princess.' Well, either way she can't escape me!" Then the evil person laughed evily and flew off to her black castle in the sky.

**Cliffy!! Haha!! That's the end of the chapter!! I promise to update soon, and I hope it was long enough for you people!!**

**Thank you for reading my story!!**

**BaltoGirl**


	5. Caution! Smoking can kill

**Heyy!!**

**I'm sorry that my chapters have been taking sooo long, but I was at a drama camp for four weeks and couldn't update, sorry!!**

**Here's the chapter, oh! And I'm going to be updating as much as possible because in September to Halloween, I'm goanna be in the play 'Sleepy Hallow'.**

**Here's the chapter!!**

Karin was walking to her house faster then usual. Her mind was on Kazune. He had been so nice to her, and if she wanted to, she was going to run away with him. But one thing kept coming back to her mind, _why does he want me? I mean, he's a prince for god's sake! And I'm… well, I'm a nobody, why would he want _me_ to go away with _him_? Boys are so confusing._ Karin walked quickly to her house, the path was failure and very narrow, but for some reason it felt very… different.

The wind started to rush past her, so fast it blew her hair out of the normal ties. Her hair swirled around and she started to run to her house, scared a tree would fall down.

Suddenly a voice could be herd through all the wind. "You can run, little princess, but you can't hide!!"

Karin ran faster through the woods, almost able to see her house, when a black smoke appeared and she fell to the ground. Her eyes were only open long enough to see a pair of black shows hit the ground, with a broom next to them.

"When should Karin be home?" Himeka asked her sister.

Suddenly a black smoke entered the house, when the two fairies investigated it, they unconsciously breathed in the smoke and fell to the ground.

**Sorry the chapter was soooo short!! I hope you liked it though!!**

_**BaltoGirl**_


	6. Freedom and Capture

**I Do Not Own**

**Enjoy!**

Karin hazily opened her eyes. The dark room she was in had bars on all the walls. She felt like a caged bird and when she wanted to move her arms were bound to the bed by hard chains and she could barely move at all. Karin turned her head and saw a little man sitting on a chair.

The little "man" seemed to look more like a doll and Karin jumped as high as the chains allowed when the "man" started to move his head groggily.

"Good," he said with a smile. "You're up!"

Karin looked at him utterly confused. "Who are you?"

"Oh! Good golly me! I'm sorry for being so rude!!" He then smiled and put his hand in her hand. "I'm Babilchinotich. But you can just call me Bali." He smiled then turned away from her. "I regret to say I was once a member of Rika's evil henchmen, but I've decided to leave that all behind and help you out of this mess." Suddenly Bali pulled a small key out of his pocket and started to unchain her from the bed.

"Oh!" Karin said in gratitude, rubbing her wrists. "Thank you so much!" She wrapped her arms around his neck and then jumped back. "Now how do we get out of here?"

Bali smiled and opened a secret door in the wall under her bed. "This takes you to a tunnel that leads to the place." He started pushing Karin through the whole. "You will find your aunts waiting for you there, but the walk is long, and no matter what keep turning right!"

Karin walked forward a few steps and after hearing the sound of the door close she was surprised to not see her new friend behind her.

But she fallowed his instructions and kept her feet moving.

The halls smelt foul and the walls where slimy. _Must be under some type of sewer._ Karin thought.

She made an extra effort not to let her thoughts be distracted so she could focus on the road a head but it was hard because her mind kept flashing back to Kazune. _Why?_ Tears started to pool on her eyes. _Why does he want me? Is it some cruel joke? Or… Does he… really… love me..?_

Karin soon saw a bright light at the end of the tunnel.

She covered her eyes because the sudden light hurt her adjusted-to-the-dark-eyes.

A smile crept to her face when she saw her only family standing in front of her with identical faces smiling welcomingly back at her.

"Karin!" Both of her aunts exclaimed with large smiles enveloping Karin in a hug.

Kazune pulled on his horses reigns. _This must be her house._ He thought pulling up to a small cottage.

He jumped off his horse and stepped in the middle of the doorway.

"That took longer then expected." There was a strange women sitting in the middle of the room. Her dark hair was tied up and her black dress and a matching black cape. "I thought you would've been here sooner. You love her don't you?"

"Who are you?" Kazune yelled into the dark room. "What have you done with Karin?"

"She's safe. For now," the women walked over to him, proclaiming that she was the evil Witch Rika. "And if you come with me it will stay that way."

Kazune glared at the evilest person in his kingdom. She most definitely couldn't be trusted. But… "Fine. Take me to Karin."

"Sorry, sweetie," she replied to him snapping her fingers. His body went limp and he was only conscious enough to hear her finish. "That wasn't part of our deal."

**I hope you liked it! Sorry it was another short one after… like a year! My computer crashed and I had to focus a little more on my acting career. Sorry again!!**

**BaltoGirl**


End file.
